


Safety-Tip: Watch out for cars

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [20]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Inspired by this One-Sentence Prompt: “Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.”Patrick and Pete don't even get close to getting into an accident.





	Safety-Tip: Watch out for cars

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long, because the phras sounded really angst-y to me and it was suppossed to be fluff. Considering the word count this took me the longest of all my fics.

“ **Watch out!** ”

Patrick feels a strong pull on his arm, so sudden that he loses his balance for a second; stumbling against Pete. It’s just luck and thanks to Patrick’s reflexes that they don’t tumble to the ground in a pile of limbs, but they still attract attention from the happy party-goers around them.

It was so unexpected, that Patricks heart is running crazy in his chest and he looks at Pete, who was obviously the one that pulled him back.

“You almost got hit by that car,” Pete says, alarm in his voice and pointing to his left, holding Patrick with his other arm around his waist.

Patrick looks down the street and sees a car slowly – unbearable slowly, really – pass them. His grandmother with her broken hip could have dodged that car and there’s no doubt in his mind that he could have dodged that car. Looking back at Pete – who smiles like the cat that ate the canary – it dawns on him that this was just a ruse; the point of which escapes Patrick.

“My hero, thank you,” he answers to Pete’s obvious sceme - making sure to let him know he’s just playing along, even though Pete still looks pretty satisfied with himself at the false praise -, “how can I ever repay you?”

He turns towards Pete, not breaking out off the half-embrace Pete has him in, and rests his hands lightly on Pete’s chest. They’re in their own little bubble, forgetting all the people around them and that they’re standing in the middle of the walkway.

Pete seems to think about it for a moment, before he raises his finger – like he just had the greatest idea. “How about a kiss for my troubles?”

Patrick wants to roll his eyes, but instead just winds his arms around Pete’s neck. Fine, he’s playing along.

“Of course, that is the least I can do,” he murmurs and when Pete leans forward to collect his kiss he turns Pete’s head down so he can plant a soft kiss on his head. For a moment Pete looks confused, but his expression quickly changes to dissapointment.

“Not sure that kiss was worth risking my life for.”

He starts to turn away from Patrick, but Patrick holds on and pulls him back for a real kiss; his first try miss Pete’s lips a little, but the second try hits home. It’s just a soft press of lips, a thank you and when they part Pete’s smile is back, his dissapointment washed away.

“Okay, maybe worth the trouble. Thank god you got me.”

Patrick laughs and playfully shoves his hands against Pete’s chest.

“Shut up an-“

“Shh,” Pete starts again, his finger landing on Patrick’s lips to silence him, “you’re safe. I won’t let you go.”

To prove it, he takes Patrick’s hand, entwining their fingers for him to see. It’s cheesy, but Patrick still can’t help but smile. Sometimes he has no idea what goes on in Pete’s head, but sometimes it’s pretty sweet, too.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I think it turned out fluffy, a little cute. Please let me know.


End file.
